Vampires, Werewolves and Fairies, Oh my!
by Echosight
Summary: When Jake runs, he meets a girl with suspicious origin. When her shady past comes back to haunt them, will she tell all or run? Are the fairies good or evil... and is Abbey to be trusted?
1. Prologue

Chapter one

_I could feel them coming. _

_I had to choose. Would I fight the voices and sacrifice the ones I loved? Or would I give in at the cost of my already shaky sanity? Which was worth more? Love or Life?_

_I had to choose. So simple… yet so torn._


	2. The Fall

Chapter one

**A/N: Well, here's chapter one! I hope it lives up to y'all's expectations. This is dedicated to my friend Abbey, who this is written for. Luv ya, Abbey!!**

**Chapter One**

The Illuse and the Mesmer.

Two fairy sisters locked forever in an eternal battle. No one remembers why it began, or how long it has gone on. Is the war simply because they have always been warring, or is it something deeper? Is it something that was engrained into our very souls, or is it simply because we always have hated each other? I tend to believe the former.

Whatever it is, it is part of who we are.

The Mesmer truly despise the Illuse, calling them conjurers and purgers. The main reason is, perhaps, that the Mesmer cannot control the mind of the reclusive Illuse.

The Illuse abhor the Mesmer, calling them deceivers and swindlers. Theough the Mesmer cannot mentally control the Illuse, they are masters of deceit and all kinds of acts.

Where does this leave me? The two halves of me repel each other, tearing me apart. The two halves of me are locked an a deadly dance for control… and neither will win.

I'm half Mesmer, and half Illuse. I fight succumbing to drowning in the constant pain. You could say… I fight insanity.

You all use the word 'insane' so lightly. You have no idea what it's like.

I feel constantly on the edge of oblivion, cursed to walk the fine line between control and insanity for eternity. My mind feels like it is going to snap in two pieces, leaving me in faint, but constant pain. And you know what? I fight to keep myself there. If I did not, I would be torn apart. Do you understand what it truly means to lose control? You lose control and get grounded. I lose control and find myself facing an eternity alone… well, more alone than I already am. My two selves are fighting for control, and soon I'm going to be the casualty.

I'm not going to say that every second is spent fighting for control. No, at times, I feel almost normal. Almost.

In that mindset, I entered the small, crowded aircraft. I could feel every heartbeat around me, and every breath of air. I suppose that the humans in the aircraft could not smell the staleness of the air, but every breath felt like poison in this tin can.

In any case, the airplane rumbled under my feet and chatter surrounded me as people strapped themselves in for the ascent. The tin can shuddered and lifted into the air sluggishly.

_Wow! I…_

_Ugh. I should have never…_

_I really like Vanilla…_

I shook my head violently, massaging my temples with the tips of my fingers. Being half-Mesmer, I only hear thoughts sometimes. I would compare it to walking through a crowd and hearing snatches of conversation, but all the time. I rarely hear a complete thought, and when I do, it's disconcerting. I can sometimes tune it out, but usually I'm dealing with other things.

I was drawn back to reality by Mrs. Verity, my new foster mother.

"Abbey. Abbbbeeeeyyyy. EARTH TO ABBEY," she said sharply.

I jerked my head up as sharply as her voice. "Yes?" I asked. I made my voice especially careful and calm for my foster mother most of the time. If I used anything else, she often looked alarmed.

"I said, do you want to put on your parachute now? I'd put it on. You never know if the plane is going to crash or go wrong. And be careful to put it on over your parka…" she said nervously. She turned to her seat neighbor, babbling nervously.

I nodded. "Mmm… Okay," I murmered, sure she was no longer paying any attention to me. I pulled my parachute out from the rack and tried to get all the right straps in the right place. After about five minutes, I stood up and tapped the flight attendant on the shoulder. "Would you show me how to…" I gestured to my sad attempt to get all the straps in the right places. Shaking her head, the attendant quickly had me strapped in.

"There's always one…" she muttered, amused.

I rolled my eyes expressively and turned back to my seat, only to see it filled by a blue-eyed girl that looked about my age in a pink parka.

"Um, that was my seat," I stated calmly, with a slight edge in my voice.

"Well, you, like, left it, okay?" she said, blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it loudly. Her friend, standing beside her, gave me a nasty look.

I closed my eyes and prayed for patience. "I only left to get my parachute." I said through gritted teeth.

"You still left," the girl said, rolling her eyes.

There seemed to be a lot of that going around lately.

"She's maaad," whispered her friend, enjoyed.

I turned sharply and headed toward the emergency door and slumped against it.

_**We're just going to let her take our seat?**_ A too-convincing voice in my head whispered.

_Mm-hm,_ I thought, feigning nonchalance. In truth, I had begun to struggle for control the moment the girl had began to talk, with her sharp, high voice. I rubbed my hand along the strap of the parachute where it rubbed uncomfortably and glanced around at the blue chairs that were dotted within the tin can.

_**So easily taken care of…**_ the voice sighed, regretfully.

_No._

_**Just think, one moment, and she would be silenced forever. All it would take is…**_

_N. O._

The voice took on a silky, layered tone. _**Resisting what you are will eventually destroy us…**_

_Well, that's the first time you've said that today!_ I snapped back disdainfully.

_**We know what we are meant to do… We are meant to kill, to control… Why do you resist our calling?**_ The voice grew slower, every word ringing with sincerity. I could feel myself half-believing it.

Shaking my head, a reached up and grabbed a handful of my hair, twisting it in my grip. The sharp, steady pain felt good, distracting me for a moment from the voice and it's seductive promises. The plane had leveled out, and we were flying over the empty Alaskan tundra

For a moment, I stared down at the dizzying drop and remembered why I had agreed for this trip.

If there's one redeeming factor in my problems, it's flying. There's almost nothing that could ever, ever compare to the sheer speed and power of burning through the air faster than a bullet from a gun. There's only one thing better than that… And that's falling.

I can practically see the eyes rolling. Why fall when you have wings? Well, what can I say, I never claimed to be completely sane, anyway There's just something in the sensation of falling that totally, completely wipes my mind of everything but pure enjoyment. Something that ALL of us enjoy.

_**We could go now…**_ came the ever-present voice, slightly miffed at being ignored.

I attempted to subtly whack my head against the wall. Something pressed down under the corner of my forehead. A mighty squeal erupted from the door as it snapped open, much, much faster than it should have. A mighty force sucked me from the plane, planning to drop me into the open air. Faster than any human could, I twisted midair, grabbing onto the edge of the doorway, barely clearing my fingertips. I could feel immense pain cutting into them, and I was torn away within seconds. There was a scream, abruptly cut off as the door slid shut behind me. I tumbled though the air, barely catching a glimpse of the pilot's face. His eyes were dark. Too dark for his super-pale complexion.

Mesmer.

I immediately and skillfully panicked.

I had opened the door myself, even I knew that. But who had closed it? The pilot? The attendant? The girl in the pink parka?

The ground grew closer at an alarming speed. The wind whipped past me and the sheer joy of free fall enveloped me. It took me a few seconds to jerk myself back to my annoyingly frightening reality. Coming back to my senses, I jerked the cord. _Idiots,_ I thought smugly as the parachute streamed out above me.

Immediately, I noticed something had gone wrong. It wasn't spreading out above me, instead, flapping like laundry on the line in the wind. "It's _ripped_?" I exclaimed to the open air. The parachute offset me, and suddenly I was pinwheeling through the air, the parachute strings wrapping around me. I struggled against the constricting cords. Just before my hand was pinned down, I grabbed the string for the emergency parachute pulling hard just as three strings pried loose my grip and pinned my hand to my thigh. The emergency parachute billowed out just like it was supposed to and my tumbling came to a halt. The ground was still approaching at an alarming speed, however, as I had gotten to the parachute a bit late, but I wouldn't die… I hoped.

My feet hit the ground hard. I could feel the jarring impact throughout my tied-up body as I landed in a snowdrift, face down. Struggling madly, I twisted until I was face-up to the icy air. The hood of my parka had fallen down, and my light brown hair was wet and full of snow.

I would die if I couldn't get free in a matter of minutes. I could already feel the cold surrounding me, slowly digging its claws deeper and deeper into my skin.

A movement caught my eye.

Underneath my dark yellow emergency parachute, something was wiggling. With a roar of anger, a giant bear-like thing burst from the parachute. It lifted its nose into the air, its red-brown fur wet. Impossibly quick, it launched itself at me, one huge paw on either side of my shoulders. It breathed superhot doggy breath into my face, and heat emanated from it. It snarled in my face, eyes almost crazed.


	3. Magnets

Chapter one

**Chapter Two**

_Jacob POV_

I didn't remember much from the last month or two. Ever since Bella had chosen to become one of _them_, I had tried to run, run, and forget everything. It was easier… more tolerable.

My instincts dictated my actions, not human thought.

_Hunt._

_Hunt._

_Hunt._

I needed to hunt. It was easier than thinking, or…

_Jacob, when are you going to snap out of this?_ Came Leah's annoying voice in my mind.

I ignored her, using the best tactic to ward her off I'd found so far. I channeled my instinct-driven feelings to her, and smirked when she snapped out _Damn it, Jake. She's GONE._

She left, after ripping me open once again.

I channeled my thoughts away from Vampires in general as I addressed my dire need to hunt. Heading in a generally western direction, I let the world fly behind me, feeling only the sheer speed. It felt like flying, I thought. Of course, I'd never flown, but this was as close as I would get.

A herd of caribou were soon near enough, and I wondered idly for a moment where I was. Somewhere in Canada, I thought.

I headed toward the caribou, a fierce grin on my face.

That was when I realized something. I wasn't the only one hunting.

I went instantly into high gear as a sickly sweet, all-too-familiar scent hit my nose.

I growled deep in my chest as I headed downwind from the vampires.

_HUNT_

_KILL_

_KILL_

_RIP  
_

_TEAR_

My instincts tore at me as I ran from those I thought of as my greatest enemies and my potential meal.

"Wait!" one of their voices floated behind me, and a young girl raced beside me, suddenly cutting me off. "Wait!" she said, holding her hands up in front of her, in front of me.

I lunged, my teeth sinking into the marble flesh of one hand. With one jerk of my head, I ripped it off, tossing it onto the snow. I growled darkly at her.

The vampire let out a moan of pain, but went and picked up her hand, moving out of the way. Carefully fitting it to her wrist, I watched in slight consternation as it knitted itself to her wrist and even the scar disappeared within seconds.

The girl glared at me. "My name is Irina. Are you Jacob Black?"

Memories hit me like a sledgehammer. Bella laughing. Bella crying. Bella trying to hold herself together. Bella kissing that leech. Bella…

The girl looked impatient. "I said, are you Jacob Black?"

I growled at the girl.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said softly, with a trace of a Russian accent. "You're one of the wolves that killed Laurent, then," she said, her face carefully neutral.

Laurent. Laurent trying to kill Bella. I crouched, fighting off the mental pain as I glared at Irina, pain constant in my eyes.

If Irina could cry, it looked like she would have been. "Well then," she muttered, dropping into a crouch. "Let us finish what has been started."

I had no idea what was happening.

Irina smiled. "Your aura is a very confused orange. It doesn't fit you. Perhaps I should tell you why I am going to fight you?" she said seductively.

I began to circle her, my paws crunching the snow beneath my feet. Pushing memories to the back of my head, I enjoyed the rush of adrenaline that this was giving me. Finally, I felt _alive._

"Laurent was my mate, and you and your pack killed him. It is only fair that I have my revenge, is it not?" she said in her too-cool voice.

I scrambled back. Mate? This was the black-haired leech's mate? This could get complicated. I snarled, lunging for her.

Irina twisted, attempting to slam her hand down on my head, but I ducked away, taking a chunk of her waist with me. We continued like this, in a fight to the death.

"Oh, we heard about you. You're the one that loves Edward's fiancé… Bella, is it not?" she half snarled the last few words, going in on my side.

I saw red. The conscious, thinking Jacob shrunk in the background, battling the pain Bella's name had brought. The other side, the instinct-driven wolf side, took over.

I don't really remember what happened. I was in a pain-filled haze, ripping and tearing at anything I could touch with no idea of strategy or sneakiness.

The next thing I knew, Irina lay in pieces. I didn't have any matches, or any other means of starting a fire. The pain filled up behind my eyes, and I raced off further into the west.

I had gone on for about five minutes when something crashed into my back with enough force to knock me off of my feet. I crashed into the ground, the thing rolling off of me, and a piece of fabric settling over me.

My anger still wasn't under control, and I growled deep in my throat.

_Bella…_

I howled in pain, ripping through the insignificant sheet and pounced on whatever it was that had knocked me down.

A normal-sized girl, tied-up by the strings of the parachute, stared at me in fear with huge blue-green eyes.

Then it happened.

It was like the pull of a magnet suddenly shifting.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered but the trembling girl between my paws. It was like there was a pull from my heart to her.

_No. I love Bella!_

_I thought I did… But this is totally different._

_Is this how Bella feels about the Bloodsucker?_

_Abbey POV_

I was frozen in terror.

_**Do it. One blast…**_

I was considering it, when suddenly, the monster got up and stepped back, loping toward a snowdrift. It dissapeared behind it and didn't reappear.

_Jacob POV_

I raced behind the snowdrift, heart pounding. With her large, sparkling green eyes and light brown hair, she had a slightly… well, almost earthy feel about her. Her scent was some combination of the sea and the air that was amazingly fresh and invigorating.

Suddenly… It didn't matter anymore that Bella was going to marry a vampire. It didn't matter that she was going to turn into one. The only thing that mattered was the girl out in the snowdrift, slowly freezing to death.

I quickly changed back to my human form and put on my long-unused sweatpants. Quickly, I ran, head low, around the snowdrift and around the other side, coming from behind the girl. It felt strange, using just two legs after being in my four-legged form for so long.

The snow melted under my feet, and despite my heat, even I could feel the cold. I had to will myself to slow. If it was cooler than usual to me, then what was it like to her? She had looked so fragile.

I came on her quite suddenly. The surprise that flooded across my face was real. Very real. I'd almost tripped over her.

Kneeling, I began to rip the cords apart with my hands.

_Abbey POV_

The cords pinned my arms against my sides, and my legs together. I wiggled, but to no avail. I wasn't even in a position to shoot the cords off with a laser beam. Yes, one of the gifts of being half-illuse is that I can shoot laser. Nifty, eh?

Laser-powers aside, I really don't have anything that could help me out of this mess. My fingers were numb and stiff with cold, bloodless from the constriction of the cords. My fingers weakly plucked at the cords that dug into my parka, driving it to the breaking point. One strand had actually broken through the fabric of the parka, digging into my skin. Blood blossomed from the point.

I could feel the cold digging into my limbs, like the cords keeping me from life-giving movement. My eyelids began slowly to waver, then close as the cold began setting into my very core.

The crunch of snow was barely registered by my ears as someone came up behind me. I was already half-gone. All I could feel was the burning cold of the snow digging into me.

So, it was natural that it was a surprise when _he_ crouched over me and began ripping the cords off with is bare hands.

He towered over me for a mere second before he began the methodical process of setting me free. He had russet-colored skin and dark, shaggy hair, down to his shoulders. His eyes were almost black and set deep in his handsome face.

Once my arms were free, I attempted to sit up – and failed. After my minor attempt, I slumped back into the icy snow and winced, though the blood was creeping slowly back into my limbs, slowed by the cold.

Sleep weighted down my eyelids, closing them so that I could barely see the young man working frantically at my feet.

Suddenly, he was leaning over me and pulling me to a sitting position against his burning hot chest. My eyes flew open at the heat. "What?..." I asked slowly. "Who are you?" I asked after I could talk clearly. Heat seemed to radiate from him. _Is he an Angel?_ I wondered idly. He stared at me with worried black eyes, and a streak of recognition hit me. "You're the wolf!" I said, answering my own question.

He stared at me in shock. "How…?"

_Jacob POV_

I stared in shock at her. How could she guess so quickly? She should be half-delirious with cold, not guessing what he was. But then again, she might be half-delirious and that was why she guessed… He shook his head.

"How…" he asked incredulously.

The girl smiled. "Your eyes. They're the same," she said almost sleepily.

I was stunned. She'd been able to tell both my forms because of my _eyes?_ I slowly stood and began to sprint in the general direction of La Push. South. I'd know when I ran into familiar territory…


End file.
